the_void_and_the_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital Boarding
Hospital Boarding is the first arc of the Void and the Light. It started on 7/9/2018 Major Plot Events These plot events are listed in chronological order # Monika falls out of a tree after the branch gives way out from under her and she fractures her spine in the fall, she is rushed to the "Hoospital." # Michael is struck by lightning and falls unconscious. # Monika and Ivan get that "spark" between them and are getting to know each other well. # NJ ant Natsuki meet, first on bad terms, but begin to date shortly afterwards. # Étienne's bus is hit by a dump truck, sending him to the hospital. # Monika and Ivan begin dating # NJ nearly dies due to street fights # Monika gets released from the "Hoospital" # Brian gets stabbed after being duped in a gun trade # Ivan awakes the Light Powers # NJ attempts suicide # Ivan awakens the Light Powers again # NJ attempts to complete suicide, but lives # Étienne acquires X601 # Construction on V2 hits the planning stage # NJ and Natsuki encounter Natsuki's father, defeat him, and Natsuki steals his gun # Étienne acquires X303 # Monika passes out and wakes up in the void, and experiences the Call # Brian becomes exposed to the void # The goddess of light begins speak to Ivan directly through his dreams # Chris unknowingly awakens the Void Powers by teleporting down a staircase # Ivan and Monika display their healing/constructive abilities on Étienne and X303 respectively # Brian is overcome by the void and beats up Ivan's mailbox # Ivan displays his own constructive abilities on his mailbox # The plans for the Minh are first revealed to exist # NJ fall off of a roof into a bush unharmed # Monika wipes parts of Ivan's memory # Étienne cancels the Minh in favor of a new, as of yet known type of ship named the "Tonkin" # Brian figures out how to teleport himself # Chris learns how to use rifts # Monika is contacted by the Light Goddess # Chris begins to hear the call # Étienne receives a vision about the descent into insanity, manifesting as a fleet battle # Monika begins training in the art of the Two Energies # Ivan learns teleportation # Étienne begins to go into his first psychotic break # Étienne crashes his bus because he didn't switch gears, destroying most of his garage and knocking himself out # Ivan's powers now work in an area's radius # The first fight between users of the two energies # Natsuki gains light powers # Joseph gains void powers # Characters begin to fight over getting Etienne over to the light and dark sides # François manifests himself to Étienne giving him a mission he accepts # Monika spies on a meeting between Brian and Ivan, Chris hears the voice in his head tell him that the situation is endangered and to go to Brian. A fight breaks out for a moment but disperses almost immediately after Brian's capable of making a getaway. # Ivan rids Étienne of the void # Brian has a prophetic vision and a once and possible future. # First mention of Charon and his dream. # François talks to Ivan and Monika, they go home on my bus, where we talk about him some more. Joseph invades my head # Etienne has sided with The Light # Chris has had his first Call induced rampage and fucked up his parents' nice and neat kitchen in order to get the voices to quiet down # Chris has fallen asleep next to Sayori in her hospital bed. # Étienne begins experimenting with powers # Category:Arcs